You're Still There
by Gleeismyworld
Summary: Rachel dies in a car crash, how can her fiancé, Sam, deal with it? He sees her everywhere after her death and thinks he has lost his mind, little does he know that Rachel is his guardian angel. Rated M for future smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story I have been writing, I couldn't help myself. This is a future fic, so tell me what you think! **

_**Word Count: **_**1,525**__

_**Summary:**_** Rachel dies in a car crash, how can her fiancé, Sam, deal with it? He sees her everywhere after her death and thinks he has lost his mind, little does he know that Rachel is his guardian angel. **

_**Pairing**_**: Sam and Rachel**

**WARNING: Might include sexual content and adult language.**

Sam sat down on the couch and put his arms around his fiancé after putting 'Funny Girl' in the DVD player. He knew it was Rachel's favorite movie, and even though she picked the last 5 movies that week, he let her pick again because he knew damn well he would never hear the end of it.

"Thank you, Sammy." Rachel kissed his shoulder before resting her head on it and fixing her eyes on the TV screen. Sam smiled down at her, kissed her forehead and focused on the movie he's watched over 30 times.

One hour into the movie, Rachel noticed that Sam had fallen asleep peacefully on the couch. She kissed his forehead before turning the movie off and going up stairs into their room to change. Once she was there, she took off all her clothing and grabbed her nightgown. She turned to the sound of a phone vibrating and knew it was Sam's. She debated on opening the message, she wasn't the kind of girl to snoop through other people's private things. Sam wouldn't mind if she checked the message, right? She hesitated before quickly going over to the nightstand to grab his phone. She slid over the unlock button and the first name she saw was Quinn's.

Her eyes scanned the message quickly before anger ran through her body. Rachel put her clothes back on and grabbed her car keys before heading towards the front door. She turned the doorknob but stopped when she heard groaning coming from the couch.

"Baby, where you going?" a tired Sam said from the couch.

Rachel's eyes were flooded with tears. "How could you?" She shook her head and let the tears pour down her face rapidly. Sam sat there discombobulated before he shook his head while laughing.

"Rae, what are you talking about? Are you practicing for broadw-?" Rachel couldn't take it much longer, she stormed up to him and slapped him across the face mid-sentence.

"You're cheating on me! With that whore, Quinn!" She was shaking now. Sam sat there astonished.

"Rachel, I am not cheating on you." He said once the shock wore off. He stood up and was now right in front of the dismayed brunette. "You know I would never do that! I'm in love with you."

Rachel just stared at him while fighting back the feeling to punch him. "Oh, really? Then why the hell did she text you, 'Last night was fun, let's do it again tomorrow'?" Her voice cracked while saying what she had read. Sam's eyes went wide and his body was rigid.

"Rachel, listen to me," He put his hand gently on her shoulder before she smacked it off. "I would never, ever do that to you. We are going to be married in a few months. She is lying. Don't you see it?! She is trying to ruin our relationship!" His hands were now balled up into fist. "She wants us to fight, she is planning all this!"

Rachel shook her head, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "I don't know anything anymore, Sam." She pointed her finger right at his face. "You said you loved her in high school, how do you know if you haven't gotten over her?" Sam scoffed.

"Are you really asking me that right now? How many times do I have to tell you, Rachel?! I fucking love you, not Quinn, not Santana, you!" She slightly jumped at his yelling. The petite girl shook her head and headed to the front door yet again.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked in disbelief while throwing his hands up in the air.

"Out and away from you!" Rachel slammed the door behind her and quickly jumped in her car before backing out the drive way and on to the road.

Her eyes were getting blurry as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel and the tears she was trying to hold back were falling. She loved Sam, she really did, but she couldn't handle the thought of him with another woman. She sobbed as she took a hand off the wheel and wiped her eyes and nose, that's when she heard the loud ringing horn of a train getting louder. Rachel blinked and looked to the left to see a big white light. For a millisecond, she felt her arm snap and glass cutting into her face before she felt-nothing.

Sam watched as Rachel slammed the door, but not before he saw the true hurt in her eyes. Once she was gone he groaned frustratedly and grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys before heading to his car. Five minutes later he arrived at Quinn's house, angry and hurt.

He got off the car and pounded on her front door. Quinn opened the door confused.

"Why the hell are you pounding on my door at 2 in the mo-"

"You bitch." Quinn stopped talking as she got cut off by Sam. She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"You heard me. You are bitch. A jealous bitch that needs to learn that I have a fucking fiancé whom I love. She saw that message Quinn. Why the actual hell would you do that?!" Sam spat out in anger, still standing outside on her porch.

Quinn smirked as she moved aside. "Come in."

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "You are- you- God Quinn. You know what? No. No! I will not come in, stop texting me, stop calling me," He turned to leave but then looked at her with hatred. "and stop ruining my life." He watched as her smug face turned into a hurt expression. Sam angrily walked down the drive way and to his car before hearing Quinn call his name.

"SAM! You listen to me! You don't know what you are missing out on!" She tried not to let her voice crack. "You know what?! Fine! Leave! Never come back!" And with that, she heard Sam's tires squeak as he drove off and away from her house.

Once Sam got home he noticed Rachel wasn't back yet, he knew she wasn't a little girl, but he felt like he should always watch out for her. He quickly got out of the car and walked up to the front door. He closed the door gently and walked up the stairs into his and Rachel's room.

After sitting down on the bed, he took out his phone and called Rachel. Sam sighed as the voicemail of his fiancé rang into his ear. "Where the hell could she be?" Sam whispered to himself.

The emerald eyed boy decided to lie down and take a nap, he knows that Rachel will come back any minute apologizing and they will say the 'I love you's' and then they will have make up sex. Sam was counting on that- until he woke up 4 hours later to realize that his phone was ringing and he was the only one in the king sized bed.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and groggily answered the phone. "Hello?" He sat straight up listening to every word the person was saying. "What do you mean? Is she okay? Where the hell is she?" Sam ran his hand through his hair and he felt his heart beating a hundred times faster.

'I'm sorry Mr. Evans. Your fiancé is-'

Sam shook his head. "She's what?" Sam's voice cracked badly as his throat was tightening up and he felt the tears burning his eyes.

He heard the doctor sigh on the other line. 'She's dead. I'm very sorry for your loss, she got in an acci-'

Sam couldn't take it anymore. He hung up and dropped the phone before his body started shaking with uncontrollable sobs. He fell to his knees and gripped his hair tightly while his tears fell on the cold hard wood floor. He lost it. He lost her. The only good thing in his life, gone.

His fist pounded the floor multiple times harshly, his fist already bleeding. "Why.." He whispered to himself as he let out another sob. "WHY?!" Sam looked up to the ceiling while screaming. "WHY HER?! TELL ME! WHY?! " He screamed at the top of his lungs, yelling at thin air.

He sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm down- but failed. The sobs came back as he put his head in his hands. "Rachel..." Sam's eyes clenched shut before a flash of brown hair and chocolate eyes flashed through his head, after that, his body gave out.

**That's your first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Where it all begins.

**Rating: **M for slight cursing and adult situations.

**Word Count:** 1,797

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sam awoke and saw a towel being swung at his face rapidly.

"Puck! He's awake!" He could of sworn that was Mike's voice.

A groan came out of Sam as he sat up and looked around to see he was still lying down on his bedroom floor, the bedroom he shared with his fiancé.

"Dude, what the hell happened? We came to surprise you with some video games and we see you passed out on the floor!" Puck shook his head. "By the way, where's Rach?"

That's when it hit him. He ignored the looks of shock on the two men standing there watching as Sam trashed the room. He threw pillows, lamps, and even threw the mattress while his eyes were blurred with tears. Sam tripped over a pillow he had thrown before, harshly landing on his hands and knees. He let out a strangled cry as Puck and Mike tried picking him back up to his feet.

"SAM! What the hell are you doing?! When Rachel sees this mess she is going to beat your sorry ass!" Puck screamed at Sam, but noticed as Sam's body went stiff when he had mentioned Rachel.

Mike quickly looked back in forth in between the two men. "Sam- Where's Rachel?"

Sam let the tears fall again. His shoulders shaking back and forth as he let out more sobs, he felt physically and mentally drained from all the crying, but he couldn't help it.

"Is she hurt?" Puck asked concerned for the petite brunette.

"Dead." Sam croaked out, his voice strained from the crying. He bit his lip before whispering, "She's gone."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sam watched with red puffy eyes as the coffin hit the dirt gently in the hole that had been dug a few days before. After he took a few deep breaths, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He knew the voice right off the bat.

"What do you want, Quinn?"

He heard her sigh softly.

"I didn't-" her voice cracked. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Sam didn't even look at her. He stood there staring longingly at the coffin being covered in dirt.

"You were right; I was being a jealous bitch. I hated that she had your heart... that you guys had each o-" She stopped mid-sentence as Sam covered his face with one of his large hands. "I'm sorry. Too soon." Quinn sighed yet again. "Just know that I'm really, really sorry. She is in a better place now. Maybe I'll see you again another time, goodbye Sam." She walked away, but not before soaking up the true pain that consumed his face.

Sam stood there, now looking at a bump of dirt. His fiancé was down there, beneath all of it.

"I love you, Rae." The blonde man stared for a few more moments before walking away slowly, wondering how all this turned out so horrible.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was a couple months later that Sam was sleeping on the couch before he woke up at the sound of a knock at the door. He got up lazily and hesitated before opening it.

Artie rolled in immediately, ignoring Sam's protest. Puck quickly walked in after him, carrying a medium sized box with two holes on the side of it.

"You look terrible." Artie spat.

Sam rolled his eyes before going back into the living room and sitting on the couch. Puck and Artie followed after him.

"Wheel's right," Artie's eyebrow raised at the nickname. "you can't live like this anymore."

Sam finally turned his head and looked back and forth between them. "Live like what?"

Puck walked up to him before sitting next to Sam on the couch. "You know what we mean."

"Yeah, I mean, look at this place! It's filthy- and sweet baby Jesus, smelly." Artie complained. Puck sniffed the air and gave a sour face.

"The boy's not wrong," Puck put the box he was holding on the floor and opened it slowly. "that's why we got you- a puppy!" He pulled out a baby golden retriever as it whimpered to be in Puck's arms.

"You...you got me a dog?" Sam scoffed. "How the hell is a dog suppose too help this?!"

"You can focus more on him, you can take care of him! It will take your mind off things for a little while." The wheelchaired boy said while nodding proudly.

Puck nodded along with him while he petted the puppy's head.

"Look, thanks for your guys help, but I'm fine." Sam gave them a serious look.

Puck and Artie didn't believe one second of it. "Sam, just take the dog. If you don't like him here in one week, you can give him back to us." Artie said seriously.

Sam hesitated before he nodded.

"Deal."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Berry! Stop chewing on the damn couch!" Sam groaned as he picked the puppy up and sat him down in his lap. "That's the fifth time I've seen you do that this week."

Berry gave Sam his puppy dog eyes, as always. Sam's eyes squinted, "Oh no, you're not getting away like this again."

Berry whimpered and laid down on Sam's lap.

The blonde boy sighed and put his head back, slowly falling into a peaceful sleep.

About two hours later he awoke to Berry scratching at the closed door to his bedroom, while barking rather loudly.

"Berry! Stop that!" Sam got up quickly and pushed the closed door open. He watched as the dog ran to the middle of the room and barked at the bed.

"What the hell are you doing, Berry?" Sam walked closer to the puppy until he stopped dead in his tracks when he felt instantly cold.

"It's 80 degrees in here..." He whispered to himself. The dog was now barking at the door while he stepped in front of Sam, almost as if he were trying to protect him.

Sam looked up and his green eyes widened, his heart stopped, and Berry's barking turned into scared whimpers.

"Sam…" Rachel whispered softly, but loud enough for Sam to hear.

Sam's body was shaking, and not because he was crying, because he was honestly scared.

"Get away from me! Y-you're not real. You're dead!" Sam screamed out. He backed away from her while shaking his head. "This isn't real, it's just a dream." Sam gulped.

Rachel's eyes were now wet. "Sam, you're not dreaming," the brown eyed girl said soothingly. "This is real." Rachel nodded before hesitantly taking a step towards Sam, only to be greeted with a growl from the dog.

"What's his name?" She said, taking a chance and trying to ignore the fact that Sam's body was rigid and he looked badly frightened. "Sammy," using the nickname she knew he loved. "I'm not going to hurt you." A tear rolled down her cheek, but not any regular tear. It was pure white liquid coming out the corner of Rachel's eye and running down the side her face. Sam swallowed.

"What are you?" He shook his head. "Why are you here?" He still looked visibly petrified.

Rachel took in a deep breath. "I love you, Sam. I hate seeing you like this." More white liquid came out of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. "Just know I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not scared because of that, I know you won't hurt me," Sam took in a shaky breath. "I'm scared that you are here, with me. I'm scared that I'm losing my fucking mind and I'm just- going insane." His voice slightly cracked, but he regained his composure by taking a few more deep breaths.

"Sam don't be scared, I love you."

He looked up at her and saw that she was kind of transparent now, she was wearing the same outfit that she wore on their first date in high school. Sam shook his head harshly, as if to get rid of the sight in front of him.

"Leave." Sam whispered.

"Sam, don't you miss me?" She said weakly.

"Of course I fucking miss you!" He was crying for what felt like the millionth time. "I miss you everyday. I put one of your sweaters around your pillow- I wrap my arms around it every night- pretending it's you..." Sam couldn't take any more pain. He was emotionally drained and looked like he hadn't bathed in days. Rachel slowly walked up to him, noticing the dog growling yet again, but that didn't stop her.

She stood right in front of the dismayed blonde, reaching out to take his hand.

"Don't. Do not touch me." He snapped. "You aren't real. You are dead. You CAN'T be here." He didn't want to believe it. He has lost his mind.

Rachel looked at him with sympathy. She was just as confused as he was. Her parents had always said that once you die, you go to heaven if you've been good. She was a good person, so why wasn't she in heaven already? Does God not want her in his kingdom? The thought frightened her. When she first learned about God, she always dreamed of what heaven would be like. Gold stars everywhere, no bullying, and right by her side-Sam, but they would be old and still in love. She wanted to peacefully die in her sleep with Sam- kind of like in 'The Notebook', but instead, this happened. She was brought back to reality when Sam tried to walk past her, out the door.

"Wait!" She put a hand out to keep him back, but he walked right through it. She gasped.

Sam looked at her like she had two heads. He put his hands up in defense and mumbled a few words that Rachel barely understood.

"I can't do this."

He looked at her one last time, looking at the hurt written all over her beautiful face before walking quickly out the room, Berry following right after. Sam rubbed his eyes to make sure what he saw wasn't just a dream. He turned back to the room to see of Rachel was still there, but she wasn't. It was like she vanished in thin air.

Berry cried out and jumped on Sam's leg. Sam picked him up and sat on the couch with him. He cradled the puppy like a baby and slowly buried his face in the dog'ss chest while sobbing. Berry simply closed his big eyes and let Sam cry on him, as if the dog understood what he was going through.

"I'm going crazy."

**Thanks for the feedback you guys! Please keep reviewing! And if you have an instagram, please follow my two main accounts: evanberries and gleeismyworld**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Guardian Angel

**Words: **1,226

**Rating: **M for slight cursing.

"Seriously? Are you guys actually serious?" Sam groaned out.

Puck, Artie, and Mike stood in the blonde boy's home as he sat on the couch with Berry right at his feet.

"We don't mess around bro." Puck smirked and looked at the rest of the guys as they all nodded in agreement.

"You guys are actually going to kidnap me if I don't get up and get ready?"

"Hell yeah, we're dead serious." Artie gave Sam a look while the boy just rolled his eyes and groaned again.

"But I don't want to!" He whined.

"Oh stop your damn whining," Mike shook his head. "And take a shower too... a very long one."

Sam sat up lazily and petted Berry before standing up and pretty much dragging himself to his bathroom to get ready. He didn't forget noticing the other half of his sink, which was filled with various lotions, shaving creams, and face washes. He stared at them longingly as a slight chill ran up his back. Sam forced himself to look away and turn on the water in his shower.

"Dude, you're lying."

"Fuck no, I ain't lying." Puck spattered out.

"You are my hero." Artie stared at Puck as if he were admiring the guy.

"There is no way you could of got her to play Call of Duty with you and make you a sandwich... all after sex?" Mike said in a disbelieving voice.

"Come on, Quinn will do anything for just a little tap on the ass, none the less, a good fuck from the Puckerman." Puck said while smirking and taking a huge bite out of his burrito that the guys were sure looked like it had a finger in it.

"Look, I guess I'm happy that you got some, but could you at least change the name, I don't want to talk about Quinn right now." Sam looked down at his taco before pushing it away, towards Puck with a disgusted face.

"Sorry..." The guys found the next few seconds to be a bit awkward before Sam spoke up again.

"Do you guys believe in...well- ghost?" He didn't make eye contact with anybody, he instead found the salt shaker in front of him quite more interesting.

The three boys sitting opposite of Sam all looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Are you fucking joking right now?"

"Are you really asking us that?"

"He has to be kidding." Artie said to the two other men who were still shaking with laughter.

Sam swallowed before running a hand through his now long hair.

"Holy mother of fucks, you're serious?" Puck asked shocked. "Bro, you always used to say how you didn't believe that crap people show on TV these days, and now you are asking if we believe in ghost?" The mohawked man chucked and lightly punched Sam's shoulder. "Good one, lips."

Mike stared at Sam for a few moments as Artie and Puck continued to make fun, he noted that something wasn't quite right, and that he'd have to have a talk with the guy later.

"I'm kind of tired, I'm going to go home if you guys don't mind." Sam mumbled while getting up out of his chair.

Artie's eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

"But you don't have a car with you."

"I'll walk home, I'll text you guys when I get home," he was about to walk away when he turned around and said, "Thanks for today guys. See you all later."

Okay, so maybe Sam had lied. He wasn't tired, but he just wasn't in the mood. He kicked a rock with his right foot after every few steps he made on the sidewalk. He was humming a catchy tune until he heard footsteps behind him. Sam didn't think anything of it, it was only 10 at night so of course people would be walking, but his thoughts changed when he continued hearing these steps for the past two minutes. He had walked a few blocks and made a few turns so he started feeling a little suspicious.

The blonde man turned his head slightly to the side to catch a glimpse of the person who had been following him for the past few minutes. The guy's face was hidden by the shadow of the black hoodie he was wearing and Sam had felt a chill run up his spine.

Sam looked forward and quickened his steps, as he did he heard the suspicious man's footsteps get quicker also. That's when Sam full on sprinted around the corner into a dark alley.

His breath was erratic and his heart was beginning to beat fast as his feet stomped the ground. Sam's feet slowed down as he saw a big wall at the dead end of the alley.

"Fuck." He cursed to himself. He inhaled deeply as he heard a click go off behind him. Sam closed his eyes and prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was. He turned around slowly to see a tall, dark man aiming a gun to his head.

"Give me your money!" The man said loudly while fully putting the gun onto Sam's forehead.

Sam slowly put his arms up in defeat.

"Look, I don't have any cash on me. I swear!"

The man put his finger on the trigger right before his eyes closed and he collapsed to the floor. Sam looked down in shock as the man who was just about to kill him randomly passed out.

"Are you okay?" Sam visibly jumped, frightened by the voice behind him.

He quickly turned to find Rachel standing a few feet behind him with a concerned look on her face.

"H-how did you...?" His question was left hanging in the air as Rachel shook her head.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be awake in about an hour and won't remember a thing."

Sam never lost eye contact with her as she was speaking.

"Rachel... you can't be here."

Rachel gave the emerald eyed man a sympathetic look as she saw him close to tears again.

"That's it. I am officially crazy." He gave out an unhumorous laugh while running a hand through his hair and closing his eyes tightly.

"Sam, I promise you, you aren't crazy." Rachel eyes yelled honesty. Sam looked at her for a few seconds before walking up to her slowly. He stopped right in front of her.

"Then touch me." He whispered.

"Touch you?"

"Yes." His voice cracked. "Touch me."

Rachel hesitated before slowly bringing her right hand up and near his cheek. Sam's eyes closed as he felt a little tingle on his left cheek, barley there, but he felt it. He opened his green eyes to be met with Rachel's chocolate brown ones. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, her hand gently resting upon his cheek.

"H-how?" He gulped.

Rachel shook her head slightly, just as confused as he was.

"I don't know..."

Sam's breath hitched. "I have to go." He took a step back while his lips were pursed.

"Don't go." Rachel pleaded.

"I'm sorry." He looked at Rachel one last time before turning around and walking away from the girl who was once his.

**Don't forget to review! Thanks for all of your very kind feedback! -A**


End file.
